


The game

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: Olly Murs (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Ok so I saw the pictures of Louis at Hyde park a few days ago with olly and his mates. And I couldn’t help but write a smut so here it is. Hope you like it! Enjoy!





	The game

'Tommo! You made it!' Yelled Olly amongst the loud cheers of the crowd. 'Olly! 'Course I made it! How you been mate'. Louis said hugging the man before a drink was handed to him.'you ready for this?! it's coming home!' Exclaimed olly as both lads chatted. 'I say it'll be 3-0' predicted Louis. 'Nah mate, give em a little something, reckon it'll be more like 3-1' said olly, both looking out from the balcony, drinks in hand. 'What say if England won, I get a little bit of this, eh' whispered olly seductively in Lou's ear, as Lou felt a hand grip his left bum cheek through his grey shorts. 'Pfft mate i tell ya, it's obvious England's gonna win' Lou said rolling his eyes. 'Alright then, ok, if England looses, I get ta do whatever I want with ya' olly said to him with a smirk. 'Aha yeah that ain't happening mate, England's gonna win, you're on!' Exclaimed louis. Sure yeah, Louis'd messed around during his X factor years and even on tour. A couple of time with olly so sure a bet like this couldn't hurt. Besides he's gonna win the bet cuz it's coming home!

The first half was over and the atmosphere at Hyde park was absolutely mental. It was 1-0 England vs Croatia and the crowd roared with joy and enthusiasm . In the vip stands, louis chugged a beer with his mates, clearly having the time of his life. England was winning! 'What'd I tell ya lads, it's coming home!' He yelled full of excitement.

Then however came the second half, the crowd expressed disappointment as Croatia scored a goal. Some of Louis's mates predicted Croatia was coming back but Louis was quick to shut them up. It was 1-1 nothing's decided yet, louis thought. But when they scored another goal, many expressed the opinion that Croatia had it in the bag now. 'Oh fookin hell!' Louis said disappointed. Yet he kept cheering England with vigour. 'Come on lads, come on' he muttered. Though it would be to no use as the match ended, England lost.

To say louis was bummed out would be a total understatement, he was proper depressed he was. His mates noticed how it looked as if all the energy and excitement in the boy had been completely vaporised. 'Alright tommo get it together, you look like a dead corpse!' his friend remarked. 'Oh shut it tom' mumbled the tired boy. He went to get another drink when he saw olly approach him, giving him a well needed hug. 'Aw lou it's alright mate, I'm sorry' said olly with sympathy but Louis said nothing, just accepting the hug. 'But the bet's still on babe' olly whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, but he only nodded. Too tired, he just wanted to get it over with. 'Come upstairs, last room to the left' and with that olly left. Louis told his mates he'll catch up later. They insisted he come with them for a few drinks but he declined and made his way up the stairs.

Entering the room, louis saw olly on his phone, sitting on the double bed . He looked up to louis and smiled putting his phone on the bed. He beckoned the boy over with his hands after louis'd locked the door. Louis stood between olly's legs, disappointment from the game clearly evident from his tired face. 'Aww come on lou, cheer up a bit 'k.' Olly said as both of his hands travelled up Louis's toned legs from his knees to those thick smooth thighs, pushing up those grey shorts along the way. 'Fuck yeah babe, god I missed these' olly lustfully said as his hands massaged those firm yet soft thighs. 'I been hearing a lot your arse's going away. Mind if I check baby?' The boy said innocently. Louis really didn't care right now so just shrugged his shoulders. A smile plastered olly's face as he pulled down the grey shorts louis wore to reveal they boy's hard on. 'Going commando eh' olly smirked and directed Louis to lay face down on the white sheets that lay on the bed. Louis felt two hands grabbing his cheeks and kneading them. 'Nah mate fuck! Still the same arse!' olly said patting his hairless arse gently. 'Yeah still the same round and perky arse I pounded into back in the day. How bout that hole?' And then olly pried his cheeks apart revealing that small and pink pucker, twitching and begging to be played with. A finger rubbed over Lou's most private area causing the small boy to moan softly. 'Doesn't anyone take care of this for ya, looks a bit neglected to me babe. But don't worry, I've gotcha now, gonna take good care of ya' . Louis looked out the window, where warm and comforting sunlight came through the curtains . He laid pliant on the soft cool bed, as a wet tongue thoroughly started to explore his arse.

'Oh yeah fuck babe, there we go baby' olly moaned as he pounded into louis who was still stomach down on the bed after being rimmed and fingered for a good half hour. 'Doing so well darling' olly praised .His arse was being pounded deliciously and he moaned, rutting against the soft bedsheets. Olly quickly caught on he was close and rose him to his hands and knees, causing the boy to whimper cutely from lack of rubbing his dick against the sheets. 'Now now baby, ya told me I could have my way with ya. I'll let ya cum but not now 'k?' Olly said sweetly to the boy . What a sight as Louis's body covered in a thin layer of sweat was shaking against olly's thrusts.

'Just wanna stay inside this arse forever' olly moaned at the tight heat around his cock. Louis's bum jiggled obscenely at every thrust. After fucking Louis on all fours for a while, olly gently lifted the small boy, Louis's arms around his neck, legs around olly's back. Louis found himself on a single seat sofa where olly sat, still inside louis. 'Ride me now baby boy, bounce on my cock for me' olly said breathlessly. Louis tried to but he was just so tired, caused olly to grip the boy's hips and bounce him up and down himself. He hit Louis's prostate several times causing the boy to cum suddenly and untouched, his face scrunching up in the most adorable way as he released his cum all over his chest. But olly didn't stop, kept on fucking him till louis just gasped and whimpered in pleasure, head buried in the crook of the man's neck.

Cuz of the bet, olly fucked without a condom and besides, both knew they were clean so with a few last thrusts olly burst deep inside the boy's clenching arse. His cum coated louis's walls and olly gave a few short thrusts after to make sure every drop was inside that beautiful bum. 'Fuck that was amazing, been such a good boy fo' me' olly cooed in Louis's ear. Both boys caught their breath, olly still inside Louis's hole refused to pull out when Louis said to. 'Soon babe, be patient' so Louis rested his head on his shoulder and waited. After a good 10 minutes of waiting, olly carried them both to the bed, still inside louis. He grabbed a cloth to wipe the Louis's cum off their chests. And then he turned louis back stomach down. He pulled out and Louis pushed out the cum inside when he heard snapping noises. 'Mate seriously?' Louis said. Olly always took pictures of his ruined hole after they fucked. 'Shh babe push more out now baby' and so louis did whilst moaning at the feeling of the thick liquid seeping out his arsehole. The cloth was very gently rubbed over his sensitive hole causing him to whine in protest. 'All done!' Olly exclaimed gleefully.

Though the shag with olly did take his mind off things, louis was still upset about England's defeat. He entered his house, changed and went to bed. He looked to see olly'd sent a video to a WhatsApp group, 'the lads' which included him, harry, Niall, zayn, liam, olly and a few other blokes. Opening the video, the first thing he heard was 'push more out now baby' and then a moan as cum leaked out a ruined hole, his hole. Underneath the caption read,

Had fun with tommo today ;)

Soon tongue emojis and jealous messages were shared on the group. Louis smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment , I love reading comments, hope you liked it!


End file.
